LForce: Double Trouble
by BatmanLoonaticsFan96
Summary: Nightmares are coming true all over Downtown Acmetropolis, including the Loonatics' and L-Force's. Does this have something to do with the Dark Side or the girl the team has discovered was beaten in the park? Sequel to "Recruiting"
1. Chapter 1

L-Force: Double Trouble

Chapter 1

A dark-haired, bright-eyed girl was sitting on a swing in Acme Park. It was quite dark. "It's almost midnight. What's taking so long?" She then sensed a presence moving behind her. She turned around, but she didn't see anyone there. "Hello?" She turned back. "Who's there?"

"It's dark out."

The girl gasped and whirled around, jumping off the swing in doing so.

A woman peeked out from behind a tree. "Should you still be here so late?"

"My mom's supposed to pick me up. I guess she's just taking a while."

The woman came into the light to reveal herself as Wake. "I don't think she'll be coming."

The girl back up. "You're wrong...I-I'm not supposed to be talking to people I don't know."

"Oh, but I'm not a person, I'm an Oasis." She cornered the girl. "So that's out of line."

The girl panicked, breathing heavily. "I better go."

Before she could leave, Wake backhanded her, knocking face-first into the ground. "Don't worry. You're not going to die tonight." The girl tried to run away, but Wake jumped on top of her. "You'll get much worse." She started choking her. "You can scream if you like." She Vamped out and started to attack...

* * *

"This is the best you could do?" Duck asked, dropping his bag onto the floor of the old hut.

Kyra scoffed. "Wait for it." She took out a key and unlocked a box to reveal one of those hand-print scanners. She let it scan her hand and the wall opened to reveal a keypad. She started typing out the code.

_*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*...*beeeeeeppp*_

The wall opened to reveal an elevator. Nathan started to go in, but she stopped him. "Ladies first."

Nathan scoffed. "Age before beauty."

Kyra stopped him again. "I _am_ older."

"By 2 months! Big deal!"

Kyra scoffed. She walked in, followed by Lexi, Ace, Nathan, Rev, Tech, Duck, Zara, and Slam (who, I might add, made it just a bit difficult to stay in there safely until the doors closed and the thing expanded to let them in).

The elevator then opened in a dark hall which the team followed straight forward to a big room that was the lobby of their new hideout.

Kyra smiled and looked at the others (who were gazing in awe) over her shoulder. "You're welcome." She flipped her hair.

Zara smiled and dropped her bag on the floor. "If only Zack were here to see this." She then remembered her twin brother's condition and her smile faded.

Duck went over to her and patted her on the back, trying to calm her down.

"He's gonna wake up, you know," Kyra assured her friend.

"They said he wouldn't," Zara corrected.

"They said he _might_ not," said Kyra, "He's strong, he'll get through it."

"So when are Arra, Byron...and the others getting here with the new recruits?" asked Lexi.

They heard the door reopening.

"I guess now," said Ace.

Darryl came in first. "Whoa!" he said upon noticing the hideout, "This place is huge. It'll certainly fit us."

"I know, right?" Kyra said as Arra came in, followed by Sandra and Jake, "So where are the new recruits?"

Lindy and Byron then came in with 3 kids about their age.

"Right here," said Lindy, "This is Valerie, Willis, Orion, and…where's Tree?"

"Hey! Wait for me!" A coyote girl pushed her way through them.

Tech stared at her, wide-eyed.

The girl looked at him. She had deep green eyes and her fur was about the same shade as his. She also had wavy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Uh…hi. I'm Trinity Coyote, but you can call me Tree."

"I-I-I…" Tech stammered.

Trinity looked at Kyra. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"I ask myself that question about Nathan and Duck everyday," Kyra answered. She went over to Tech. "Tech! Wake up!"

Tech shook himself off. "What just happened?" He looked at Trinity again. "Heh-heh…pretty girl…"

Orion walked in front of Trinity. He was also a coyote and he looked exactly like Trinity except for, of course, the difference in gender and the fact that he had darker eyes. "Back off, Tech. She's my sister."

Trinity scoffed and pushed Orion out of the way. "I'm older, Ore. I think I can handle myself." She walked over to Tech. "Besides, he's a good guy."

"So what can you guys do?" Lexi asked.

Trinity half-smiled and sighed. "I can influence people and manipulate certain effects of reality."

"And I can read emotions and stars and stuff like that," Orion said.

Valerie smiled. She had dark hair that reached about halfway down her forearms and brown eyes. "And I can…" In one swift motion, she grew claws and swiped at the wall, scratching it. "Wolverine!" She giggled. "And…" She fell back. Instead of knocking into the wall, she fell through it, reappearing from the wall opposite it. "Boundary transportation." They all turned to see her coming toward them (some of them were shocked). "I can't phase through walls though, just walk into them and transport to the other side."

"Wow," Willis said. He had brownish-blonde (I should say dirty blonde but it was darker than that) hair and bluish-greenish-brown eyes. "But I'm still better." He bumped her back. She hissed at him, swiping her hand at him to remind him of what she was capable of. Willis scoffed. "I can manipulate light and energy."

"Wow," said Lindy, "We come up with the goodies."

"I wouldn't get too excited just yet," said Kyra, "While we have Witches and Warlocks—are any of you?" Trinity and Orion raised their hands. "Good. While we have Witches and Warlocks, the Dark Side has both _and_ Vampires! Plus, we still don't know what this ritual is that they're working up to. And since we already have come up with nothing after all our studying and research, I don't think there's any chance we're finding out anytime soon." She sat down on her bag (the hideout was empty, no furniture yet) and put her elbow on her knee and chin in her hand.

"Oh, well, that's OK," Trinity said, "We can investigate some side stuff. Maybe a few unrelated murders, some regular Vampire patrol, or even that girl that was mauled in the park last night?"

Kyra looked at her. "The who that was what in the how last huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trinity had volunteered to come to the hospital with Kyra, Nathan, Zara, and the Loonatics. Now, the 10 of them were making their way to the hospital.

"I wonder what happened to this girl," Trinity commented, "I mean, the way she was beaten and clawed suggested some form of Werewolf attack, but last night wasn't the full moon. If it was a Werewolf, it would have to have been a half-Werewolf, which would be almost impossible to track…"

As she continued going on, Tech gazed at her.

(Jonas Brothers' "Love Bug" plays in Tech's head)

_Trinity looked at Tech._

_Called you for the first time yesterday_

_She smiled at him and the sun shone on her._

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_She then proceeded to take down her hair and flip it._

_Felt so close but you were far away_

_Tech sighed as she continued looking at him._

_Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd get hit_

_By this love bug again_

"_Tech… Tech…"_

_Hopeless_

_Head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd- _**(record needle scratches)**

"Tech! Snap out of it!" Kyra shouted, grabbing Tech by the shoulders and shaking him until he blinked.

"Huh? What happened?"

Kyra groaned. "Come on." She dragged him into the building. "We've gotta find this girl and figure out…where's Zara?"

Lexi looked down the hall and crossed her arms, sighing. "I think I know."

Zara walked into a room. She practically had tears in her eyes. There was her twin brother, lying on the bed and unable to wake up. "Hey, Zack."

Kyra walked down the hall and to the room where the beaten girl was lying on a bed. She was covered in bandages and lying in the bed asleep. Up came the others (except Zara, of course) "A few questions come to mind. Who is she? What happened? Who or what did it and why? It doesn't make any sense." Suddenly, the girl started trashing and flailing in the bed. Kyra thought the girl must be having a seizure or something when she saw the heart monitor increasing its rate. But amid the girl's kicking and…kicking, Kyra noticed a few things that didn't fit. She dragged the group into a nearby mop closet which was, oddly enough, big enough for all of them. When Zara came along, she opened the door and pulled her into the closet as well. Kyra looked at Trinity. "I thought you said she was mauled by a Werewolf."

"I thought she was," Trinity answered.

Kyra shook her head. "Technically, you are right. She was beaten and scratched in the right manner for a Werewolf, but she was bitten by a _Vampire_." Everyone looked at her. "Obviously, she's not dead, I mean. But there was one attacker and 2 creatures. And the scratch marks on her face and limbs were from Goblin claws, she was beaten with the strength of an Ogre or Troll, and there was magic residue on her clothes that could only come from a torture spell produced by Witches. I just don't get it!"

Trinity left the closet just long enough to check Kyra's theory. She caught the girl just as the nurses were able to calm her down, but fast enough to see the bite marks on her neck; claw marks on her face, arms, and legs; and everything else that proved Kyra was right. Trinity rushed back into the closet. "You're right. This girl was hit with everything. But only one person…or creature…attacked her. It _doesn't _make any sense."

Zara sighed. She looked out into the hall…and saw that the exact same girl wearing the exact same clothes not too far away from her room. The girl looked at her and then walked away. Zara gasped. "OK. Something weird is going on here."

* * *

A blonde girl was sitting on a bean bag chair in the Dark Side's building, typing away on a laptop. One thing to notice is that her hair was hanging over her right eye so you could only see her left eye, which was cookie dough brown.

Cassandra came into the room and saw her there.

The girl looked at her, smiled, and waved.

Cassandra awkwardly waved back and forced a small smile. She turned around to walk away and ran into Deirdre. "What's up with her?"

Deirdre looked over at her. "Her name's Cheyenne. She's our hacker."

Cheyenne then came to a site on advanced trigonometry. She opened up a complex equation and the answer literally worked itself out. She saw the problem solve itself and reveal the answer. She smiled and closed the laptop, putting it to the side. She got up and walked over to Deirdre and Cassandra. "Suppose I should introduce myself. Oh, hold on a second." She flipped her hair so that is was covering her left eye. Her right eye was not also cookie dough brown, but baby blue. And when her hair switched sides, it switched colors, turning from blonde to dark red.

"Hey!" said Cassandra, her blonde hair turning light brown and lengthening and her black gloves turning rainbow, "You stole my gimmick!"

"Oh, no!" Cheyenne quickly corrected, "It'll only work on my hair." She lifted up her now dark red hair to reveal that her left eye was still cookie dough brown. "Both my eyes were originally brownish-blue but the comet separated that." She let her hair down. "I can't control what color my hair turns when I flip it, it just does." Just to demonstrate, she flipped her hair again, turning it dark black.

"Hmm," said Cassandra, "I wonder what the Loonies are up to right now…"

* * *

"The Loonies" were going back to the hideout. The girl that'd been attacked, however, was still in 2 places at once. One of those places was still on the bed in the hospital. The other was following the Loonatics and their friends in L-Force.

"Alright," said Kyra, "As soon as we get back, we need to get the whole team researching on what could've attacked this girl and how we might be able to save her."

"My hypothesis is that she's in a coma right now," said Trinity, "What caused it is still a mystery. As to Zara's second girl, there's no telling what that one was about."

Nearby, the attacked girl was behind a tree. She looked over at a teenage girl talking to her 2 friends.

"I'm telling you, Gwyneth," said one girl, "We're going the wrong way!"

"We are not!" the teenage blonde girl said, "Honestly, Prune-"

"Don't call me that! My name's Prunella!"

"Stop it, you 2!" spoke up the other one, "Gwen, check the map."

"Fine, Judy," said Gwen. She pulled out the map and started to unfold it. "But don't blame me if we get lost-" Suddenly, she started shrieking. She dropped the map on the sidewalk and revealed to the crowd around them that a hoard of spiders was crawling out of it.

"The Loonies" all noticed the situation and were shocked at it. Zara noticed the girl coming out from behind the tree.

"Sorry about that," said the girl, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright, what's going on?" Trinity asked as the group came back into the hideout.

"How are we supposed to know?" asked Lexi.

"What happened?" asked Orion.

"Let me fill you in," said Kyra, "This girl wasn't just attacked by one creature…at least we don't think so. And Zara saw her walking around the place _while_ she was in the hospital bed. Byron should be the only one able to be in 2 places at once _awake_, let alone asleep or in a coma."

"Hmm…sounds supernatural to me," said Arra.

"You wanna talk supernatural?" asked Tech, "Get this: a tourist girl was walking through the street down the road from the hospital with her friends and spiders started crawling out of her map."

"Tarantulas," Nathan corrected, "They're bigger and hairier."

"Either way, EW!" Lexi shrieked. She sighed. "Well, long day. I need to get some sleep." She walked off.

"I can't really sleep with the thought of the tarantulas," said Zara, "or with the 2 girls thing going on, 'cause it totally freaks out my head, but usually the best answers come out of sleeping on it." She walked off.

"I'm with her," said Kyra, "Of course, it's not that easy to scare me, you know."

"Are you kidding?" asked Nathan. He turned back to the others. "Behold, Captain Kyra, Queen of Not Being Scared of Anything." Kyra smacked his arm.

"I am scared of a few things, I will admit," said Kyra, "Maybe not terrified, but, hey, nobody's perfect." She walked off.

"Let's wait a few hours," said Trinity. Everyone else agreed.

Lexi settled in her hammock and put her MP3 earbuds in her ears, playing a few slow songs she always liked. Through the songs she found herself dozing off…

_Lexi was in the middle of darkness. There was nothing there. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Hello?" She stood up and looked down to see that she wasn't wearing her uniform, but a lavender dress. __"Huh?" She then was blown off balance by a blinding white light. __She brain-blasted at the light, but it was already gone. She looked around again, her bangs and ribbon batting against her face, but there was nothing. Suddenly, she was surrounded by the light. She found herself in an empty ballroom (like in _Beauty and the Beast_)._

_Ace came up to her. "Lex, what's going on?"_

_"I was gonna ask you that." She turned around and stepped forward. When her feet met the ground, she heard a cracking sound. She looked down to see herself about to fall off a cliff. She looked back up to see that the ballroom had been traded for a mountain. She turned back to Ace to see that he was gone. Suddenly, she was falling off…_

Lexi gasped and sat up, almost falling out of the hammock.

Zara fell under her covers. Her thoughts dwelled on her twin brother, but she still found herself falling asleep…

_Zara walked around a cave lit by candles on the walls. She looked at the long white gown with flowing sleeves that she was wearing. She then heard a scuffling sound coming from behind her. She whirled around, but there was nothing there. There was the sound again. She whirled back around and found herself face to face with Deirdre. She involuntarily took a gasp of shock and fell back…right into the arms of Loraine. Deirdre smirked and walked off into the darkness. Loraine Vamped and leaned in for the bite… "NO!"_

Zara's eyes snapped open.

Kyra turned over on her bed. She kept drifting back to what had happened on the way back to the hideout, but she quickly found that she was drifting off…

_Kyra lunged back into the wall of the hideout. She kicked Ace back. He dropped the Guardian Strike Sword. She leaned over to grab it, but Zack came up and grabbed it first. She moved to attack him, but he smacked her back onto the ground. Before he could make a last move, though, Zara came up and kneed him in the gut. Suddenly, the rest of the team was up and they found themselves in an all-out battle of the "every man for himself" type. Kyra finally saw Ace's sword on the ground by her. Before she could grab it, though, Nathan did…and pierced her in the heart with it. She screamed…_

…and woke up.

* * *

"Didn't you say that more new recruits were coming?" Scarlet asked Deirdre as they walked through the main room of their building.

"I said 'new _recruit_'," Deirdre answered, "And I wasn't sure." _But Wake was._ "I don't even know when if it's true."

There was a knocking on the door.

"That would be them now." Deirdre walked up to the door and opened it to see a dark figure in a red cloak that completely covered its body. Thunder struck as it lifted its head to look at her. "Hey."

The girl pulled down her hood to reveal her strawberry blonde hair and long bangs and her greenish-blue-brown eyes. "Well, that kind of killed the moment." She walked in and took off her cloak as Deirdre closed the door. She pointed at the cloak and it lifted itself up and dried. She grabbed it and tossed it on the couch. "There. I love being a Witch."

"Finally, _we_ get a Witch," said Deirdre, walking up to her.

"Yup," said the girl, sighing, "Name's Claire." She started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Scarlet asked with her arms crossed.

"Well, it's just that my name is Claire and I'm _clair_voyant!" Claire started laughing away.

"Clairvoyant, eh?" asked Deirdre, "As in psychic?"

"Not quite," Claire explained, "See, a psychic involuntarily gets flashes of the future and, in severe cases, dreams. I, for one, do also get dreams, but my major visions come on after a ritual thing is going on or if the vibe is strong. My other gift—er, power is to…'a life for a life.'"

"What?"

"I can bring a dead or dying person back to full health in exchange for someone else's death."

Deirdre smiled. "We can use that one. We need to collect souls for a ritual and it's coming on fine. Out of the 1010 souls we need, we've already gotten at 300. So if one of us is fatally injured, you could pull them back out of it and give us a soul for it."

Claire forced a small smile. "OK…"

"Boy, that meteor sure got at you good," said Scarlet before walking off.

Deirdre smiled at Claire one last time and then left, too.

"Meteor?" Claire asked herself after they were gone.

* * *

Gwen, Prunella, and Judy were sitting at a table in the park. When Prunella and Judy were walking off, Kyra and Ace came up with Rev and Tech. Duck and Lexi were not that far away, listening with Lexi's super hearing.

"A little too scared to find out up close and personal what the spider thing was about?" Lexi asked Duck as they hid behind a tree.

"I'm not worried! If there's an evil nasty out there, we'll find, kill, and party! Of course, the spider thing was a little creepy." He shuddered. "I mean, how can you not be freaked out by those things?"

"I was, but I didn't shriek like a little girl."

"I did not shriek! I just jumped into Tech's arms…"

Kyra approached Gwen. "Hey." She looked at her. "How are you doing?"

"Why should you care? Do I even know you?"

"We're the superheroes here," Kyra explained, "We saw the spider thing yesterday and were wondering if…has anything like that happened before?" Gwen nodded. "When?"

"All the time, actually."

"Whoa," said Ace, "You must really hate spiders."

"Yeah…" Gwen said, "Actually, my mom was killed by one. It bit her and they couldn't get the poison out quick enough. That night, the nightmares started…"

"Nightmares?" Tech asked.

"Yeah. I love to read so in the dream…I opened a book and there they were, ready to attack me." She shuddered. "Never been happy since. Yesterday…I thought it was another nightmare, but it felt so real. I was trying to get away from those things and it was reality."

"OK-now-I'm-officially-creeped-out," said Rev.

"No kidding," said Tech.

Lexi looked at Duck after relaying the conversation. They both knew something was going on. This girl's nightmares had become a reality?

Kyra thanked the girl for the information and then they started to walk off. She met Lexi and Duck as they came out from behind the tree. "Alright, we better get back to the hideout.

Rev started to fly off as they got ready to leave, but he fell back on the ground instead of taking off. "What…"

"Hang on…" Ace helped Rev up. "Started running."

Rev nodded and ran off…at normal speed. He stopped halfway back to the sidewalk. "What happened? Hey, wait a minute…"

Kyra realized something was wrong. She turned to see the girl who'd been beaten standing not far away…

The girl walked off and saw another girl across the street with a friend.

"Lauren, I'm telling you," said the brunette girl, "x equals 8!"

"It's 5, Dorothy!" said the blonde girl, "I know it is!"

"Fine!" said Dorothy, "The library's right down the street. I'll go borrow a calculator or something!"

"Fine!" said Lauren, "Go! I'll wait here!"

"Fine!" Dorothy handed Lauren her bag and walked off.

"You shouldn't go over there," said the girl.

Dorothy walked into the library and down into their basement. She looked around. "Hello?" No one seemed to be there. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Nothing." She turned to leave, but the door closed itself and the lights went out. Before she could react, she found herself being attacked and screaming…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't get it," said Trinity that night, "This tourist girl kept having nightmares and then they just came true? And Rev…and these 2 girls that got beaten up…I just don't get it."

"Yeah, neither do I," said Tech, going through a newspaper on the couch.

"What do you mean?" asked Zara, "You found anything?"

"I honestly don't know."

"You don't know if you found anything?"

"I can't read this."

Rev walked over to him (his powers had been reawakened when they got back to the hideout). "What-do-you-mean? I-mean-you-can-read-like-3-languages!"

"5 actually. But this doesn't make any sense! It's gibberish!" Tech threw it aside and started to storm off.

Valerie picked it up. "Wait! Here's the girl!" They all turned their attention to her. "It says her name is Barbara Park, but everyone called her Barbie. She was 12 years old…'found beaten and unconscious in the park last night. Doctors describe situation as critical.'"

Zara took the paper. "That's her! That's the girl from the hospital! The one that I've been seeing around town ever since."

Kyra took the paper. "Yeah, I saw her after Rev's incident at the park. But she's been in a coma for 2 days! How is this possible?"

"Astral projection!" Arra cried, "Her body is in a coma, but her spirit is roaming around!"

"That's it!" Orion exclaimed, "I got it! Her incorporeal body is what's walking around out here and it's causing all this trouble because she took a piece of the nightmare world back with her! That girl Gwen had the thing with the spiders, that other girl that was just beaten up probably had a dream about that or something..."

"And-after-Sypher-got-to-us-I-kept-dreaming-I'd-lose-my-powers-again!" Rev reasoned.

"And I dreamt once that I couldn't read, which explains what happened just now!" Tech figured out.

"So why hasn't it gotten to the rest of us?" asked Lexi.

"Because it's not done yet," Nathan guessed, "There's more to come."

"Alright, so all we need to do is…" Ace trailed off. "Where's Zara?"

Everyone looked around. Sure enough, Zara was gone.

* * *

A dark-haired boy with light yellowish-green eyes was messing around with a sword in the Dark Side's lair.

Claire walked up to him. "So you're a Warlock named Xavier, huh?"

He looked at her. "Yeah."

"So…any powers?"

Xavier sighed and dropped the sword. He looked at her and disappeared.

"Wow." Claire started to look around.

"I'm still here."

Claire turned back to him as he returned.

"I just changed colors to match the walls."

"Oh! So, not invisibility, but…chameleon-ism."

"And optional breath."

"In other words, there's no such thing as strangling you."

"Exactly."

Deirdre walked in. "Well, it's nice to hear something like that amongst all this mess."

Suddenly, a scream resounded from the halls.

Deirdre ran for it to see what was going on and saw that Cassandra was bleeding out again. Ever since Loraine had discovered her powers, Cassandra had been having nightmares that she would attack her again…

* * *

"ZARA!" Kyra called out into the night, "ZARA! Great, now I've lost both twins!" She looked down a dark alleyway. "ZARA!" She ran into it and bumped into someone. She looked to see who she'd knocked over. "Sorry, Ace."

Ace got up and looked at her.

"I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Kyra got up. "I didn't know you were gonna go down this alley, I thought were going down the other road."

Ace just looked at her…and slowly started to move his hand behind his back…

"Wait a minute…you did go the opposite direction to look for Zara…" Kyra started putting the pieces together. "My nightmare…"

"Ace" pulled out his sword and started to attack. She ducked just in time and ran for it. "You can run, but you can't hide…"

Kyra didn't stop running until she ran into Nathan. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going…again…" She then thought of something. "Wait, do you wanna kill me?"

"What? No, why?"

"Good, you're not evil."

"And you're…not ugly?"

She looked at him.

Ace came up. "Did you find anything?"

"Whoa!" Kyra backed up.

"What?"

"Do you wanna kill me?"

"And I repeat: what?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," said Nathan.

The rest of the team showed up.

"Alright, what's going on here?" asked Lexi.

"I could ask the same question," said Nathan.

"OK," Kyra explained, "yesterday I had a dream that we were fighting each other and I guess it wasn't us I was fighting but evil versions of us and now that one's coming true."

"Whoa, slow down," said Lindy, "What?"

"Would you guys stop saying that?" Kyra cried. Lindy backed off. "Nightmare headed this way!"

"Nope, already here," said Sandra, pointing down the street at…them.

"Oh, boy…" said Ace.

* * *

Zara walked into an empty schoolroom and saw the girl sitting at one of the desks. "Are you Barbara Park?" Barbara nodded. Zara sat down next to her.

"This is were I would sit during science class," Barbara explained, "I'm starting to think several of their laws were wrong."

"I'm not surprised," said Zara, "Supernatural stuff goes beyond that realm… Do you remember the other night at the park?"

Barbara nodded again. "She came along…she hurt me…I don't even know who she was…but my nightmare during those first few hours was a beast trying to kill me…it came out…it hurt that girl…"

"Why would it do that?"

Barbara looked at her and her eyes widened. "It…"

Zara got out of the seat. "Barbie, it's OK! Just tell me!"

Barbara stood up, too. "It's here!"

Zara whirled around to see a large, badly scarred monster ready to attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zara jumped back, away from the monster, but it still managed to swipe at her leg with its Goblin claws. She cried out, but still managed to grab Barbara and limp out before it could follow.

* * *

Kyra ran for it, the rest of the team following. Suddenly, she bumped into Zara. "There you are!"

"I found the girl!" Zara said. She looked around. Barbara was gone. "And lost her." She got up. "On the bright side, it is a monster from her nightmares that beat up that girl Dorothy, but I think we lost it." _BANG!_ They all turned to see the monster coming out of the darkness down the street. "Or it's right there."

"OK, running back the other way," said Kyra. But when she turned, there was…well, them. "Or not."

"They got us cornered here," said Darryl, "What do we do?"

Kyra thought about it. "All bad guys hate light. Sandra, Willis, back off the clouds?"

"You got it," said Sandra, looking up at the sky and backing the clouds out of the way to let the sun shine in, which Willis promptly strengthened. The monster backed off. The team started to run off that way, but Evil Rev and Evil Slam formed a cyclone and stopped them.

Tech formed a field with his powers to back them off.

Kyra started to think about what was going on… "Everyone run! This is my nightmare!" Everyone nodded and ran for it.

Orion started to think. _If that was Kyra's nightmare, there's no telling what the rest of us dream about… _He stopped running, sliding into a building and accidentally closing the door behind him. _I better go help Trinity._ He opened the door and ran for it…but he wasn't back on the same street. He was in the middle of a forest with Nathan, Sandra, Lindy, Arra, Byron, Darryl, Jake, Valerie, Willis, Rev, Slam, and Tech. "Alright, what in the world is going on over here?"

"We have no idea!" Jake cried. …

Meanwhile, Ace and Lexi were walking through the school building.

The popular girl looked in the mirror in her locker to see her hair in mess. "No! I was just at the salon!" Suddenly, some nerds came up and dragged her off. "What? NO! No, I'm not even on the chess team, I swear! And I don't wanna join!"

Lexi giggled. Then she heard a noise coming from the door down the hall. She and Ace followed it…

Duck walked down the hall to an office building and saw a chocolate bar lying on the floor. "Ooh!" He picked it up and started unwrapping it. Then he saw another not that far away. "It's my lucky day!" He picked it up and saw another one. "One man's trash is another duck's milky chocolate-y goodness!" He picked it up and saw that the trail kept going…

Trinity walked down an alleyway and found herself walking down a dark hallway instead.

"Trinity…"

She looked around. "Hello?" She followed the voice…

Kyra looked at the evil her, who approached her and started the stare-down. "No more running." [MEOW!] She jumped at Evil Kyra and the fight started. She pushed Evil Kyra back, but then Evil Ace knocked her into a wall. She kicked him back, making him drop the Guardian Strike Sword. She leaned over to grab it, but Evil Zack took it first. She moved to attack him, but he knocked her to the ground first. _Wait, this is just like in my dream…_

Zara walked into a graveyard. She looked around to see that it was nighttime. "What?" She looked at an empty grave with a headstone with no engraving. "Wonder who died."

"No one died." Zara whirled around to see Deirdre with Loraine. "What's the point of burying someone if they're already dead?"

"What…? No… This isn't real…"

"You don't get it, do you?" asked Loraine, "This is real, because you fear it. Your nightmares are becoming flesh."

"They're just dreams…you're just dreams…"

Deirdre walked over to her. "A dream is a wish your heart makes." She grabbed Zara's neck and lifted her up, choking her. "This is real life." She threw her into the empty grave. "What're you afraid of, wish-granter?"

Loraine started singing. "_ Let all your cares slide, leave the pain behind and let your worries fade away… _"

Zara felt herself weakening and bleeding.

Deirdre grabbed a shovel. "How about being buried alive?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rev, Tech, Slam, Nathan, Sandra, Lindy, Arra, Byron, Darryl, Jake, Orion, Valerie, and Willis walked through the forest. Suddenly, Kyra's fight was carried towards them.

"Alright," said Lindy, "looks like it's time for a real friendly fire fight."

"Right!" said Nathan, "We've gotta save Kyra!"

"Attack!" Tech cried.

Evil Nathan pinned Kyra to the ground and grabbed Evil Ace's Guardian Strike Sword.

_Not this time, _Kyra thought. She grabbed the sword's blade before it could make contact. Ignoring the blood running down her palm where the blade was cutting her, she twisted his wrist and cut off his head, banning the illusion.

The rest of the team found themselves joining the fight that kept going despite the fact that that was were the nightmare was supposed to end…

Lexi followed Ace through a dark hall and into a big ballroom. Lexi recognized this and gasped. She looked down to see the lavender dress back around her. _It's my nightmare!_ She looked back at Ace.

"Lex, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" _Oh no, not again!_ She whirled around to see herself standing back on the cliff and falling off. Before she could plummet to her doom, Ace grabbed her hand.

"LEX!"

"Ace, help!" Lexi cried as she started slipping.

He held out his other hand and she grabbed it as he started to pull her back up.

"That was my nightmare…" Lexi thought out loud, "We've gotta get out of here!" She and Ace started to run for it…

Duck picked up more and more chocolate bars until his arms were full as he walked through some plastic veils. Suddenly, he stopped walking altogether. "A Chocolate Hurricane!" He bent over, dropping a few bars in the process and picked it up. He started to unwrap it. "Man, I haven't had one of these since my…6th…birthday…" He slowly turned around to the sound of maniac laughter and saw a clown with a knife slice through the plastic veil. He screamed like a girl, his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets, and then dropped his chocolate hoard and ran for it…

Trinity walked down some stairs. Where there should've been a basement, there was a backstage area. A stage manager walked up to her. "There you are! I was starting to think you weren't gonna show up! You've gotta get out there!"

"Whoa, whoa! What?" Trinity looked down and saw that she was in an ivory evening gown. "Wait! I have to sing?"

"Absolutely! Go! Go!" He pushed her through a curtain and she found herself on a stage in front of huge audience.

Trinity looked around, panicking. When the music started, she started to sing, but couldn't force herself to do it with so many people watching. Suddenly, the audience started booing and throwing stuff at her. "Hey! So I'm no Olivia Newton-John!" A popcorn bucket hit her in the head. "Ow…" She fell back through the curtain and started to make a run for it…

The gang all bumped into each other down the street.

"You guys all OK?" asked Kyra. Everyone nodded. "What happened?"

"Well, I almost fell off a cliff!" Lexi said.

"And I relived my 3rd grade play," Trinity said, brushing herself off.

"That bad, huh?" asked Orion, to which his sister nodded.

"That's your nightmare?" Tech asked.

"I have stage fright!" Trinity then noticed Duck's traumatized condition. "What's up with you?"

Duck looked at Arra. "You scanned me a few days back. Remember my 6th birthday?"

Arra smiled. "Oh, yeah! When the clown started chasing you and you were so scared that you had to—oh!"

"Yeah!"

"That's it!" cried Ace, "We gotta find Zara!" He raced off and they all followed.

* * *

Priscilla lay on the floor of the building, burning up. Meredith finally summoned the Dancing-Seas and collapsed it on her. She scowled at her.

"What?"

"Alright, what's going on here?" Deirdre cried.

"Nightmares coming true, what else?" Loraine cried in response as Axel was launched against a wall by his own power, "And apparently all of us have been dreaming about getting themselves caught up in their own power." She looked over at Axel. "Ax!"

"Don't call me that!"

"No, I mean toss me an ax, there's a rodent of usual size behind you!"

Axel whirled around. Sure enough, Scarlet's nightmare about giant rats had come true. "Whoa!" He used his power to snap it in half, then fell back against the wall, slightly exhausted from that one.

Cassandra looked at Deirdre for a few seconds, then went back to helping the rest of the Dark Side fight off their nightmares.

As soon as no one was looking, Deirdre smiled and left for Wake's room.

* * *

Rev zoomed up to the group on the street, checking his GPS. "No-sign-of-Zara-in-the-hideout-and-my-GPS-isn't-picking-her-up-nearby-of-course-this-spell-is-probably-messing-it-up."

Tech looked at Trinity. "Why can't you use your powers to fix this? This one of the aspects of reality that's too powerful for you?"

Trinity shook her head. "This isn't reality. But it's about to be…"

"I've got a better question," said Darryl, "When did they put in a graveyard across the street?" Everyone looked where he was now pointing and saw a portal to the cemetery Zara was in.

"And when did they make it night over there?" Valerie asked.

They all looked at each other and ran in. They looked around…

"Who's nightmare is this?" asked Lindy.

Duck looked at a gravestone and his eyes widened. "I think it's mine." They all turned to see that the gravestone now had the engraving:

Zara Thompson  
2756-2774

"Are you sure it's not Zack's?" asked Nathan.

"No, it's mine," Duck said, kneeling down by it, "I lost her…she lost everything and now…"

"Wow, Duck," said Lexi, "I didn't know you cared that much."

"Well…you see…I think I—" Before he could finish, a hand reached out of the dirt and grabbed his leg. He shrieked like a little girl again and backed away.

Suddenly, another hand reached up and Zara started to dig herself out. She started brushing the dirt off her clothes. "That was a close one. I thought I was a goner."

"I think you are," said Duck.

"What?"

"Zara…" Kyra started.

Zara realized what was going on and starting feeling her face…to discover that it was wrinkled and distorted like a Vampire's… "But…I…"

"Zara…" Duck started.

"Don't look at me!" Zara cried, whirling around.

Kyra got down on the ground by her and took her hand. "Zara, we've been best friends for years and told each other everything. But…becoming a Vampire…"

"Whoa!" Duck cried, realizing he'd almost given up to the whole team his latest secret, "This is your nightmare?"

"This isn't a dream," said Zara.

"No, but we can make it one," said Trinity, "All this is coming from Barbara. If we can wake her up, this all folds back to the nightmare realm and everything returns to normal…or what could be more or less called normal…"

Zara smiled and turned back to them, standing up with Kyra and Duck. "Alright. Let's get to the hospital ASAP. And we'd better hurry, I'm getting kind of hungry." She left.

Nathan looked back at her. "That is a joke, right?"

The rest of them started to follow.

"What if we can't wake her up?" asked Lexi.

"We have to," said Tech.

"Well, what if she's stuck like this?"

"Lexi, no offense, but please shut up."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The team ran through the halls of the hospital, where pandemonium was reigning to which utter chaos ensued, and found the doctor.

"Is Barbara still here?" Kyra asked.

"My hands…" The doctor held up his crippled hands, screamed, and ran off.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'?" Kyra ran into the room. "Alright, what do we do now?"

Tech went over to the bed. "Uh…BARBARA! Hey, Barbie, wake up!"

"That's not gonna work." Everyone turned to see Barbara standing in the doorway. "I can't wake up, I have to hide."

"From what?" asked Willis.

Zara looked down the hall. "From that." They all looked to see the monster coming down the hall. Zara then heard another crash and whirled around to face the other way and see what was left of their evil doubles coming down the other side of the hall. "It's them."

"They're here?" Kyra cried. She looked, too.

Zara took off her jacket. "I'll deal with this." She tossed the jacket into Duck's arms and walked out into the shadows in the center of the empty hallway. "Glad you guys showed up. I'm having a really bad day."

Evil Ace got out his sword.

The monster hissed.

"Ooh, scary monsters! You know, there are worse things in this world than you guys." She walked into the light. "And I'm one of them." She started to attack. She kicked the monster in the face and it knocked her back into the wall. Evil Ace jumped at her, swinging the sword. She grabbed it and head-butted him, taking the sword and snapping it in half. She threw the blade at him, piercing him in the heart and banning him from the illusion. The monster came at her again, so she grabbed it and threw it into Evil Slam and Evil Duck and Evil Rev, crushing them and banning them from the illusion. Evil Lexi and Evil Tech were now coming for her, so she made sure they were cornering her and then jumped up as they attacked and grabbed onto a pipe in the ceiling, swinging up and away from them so that they hit each other and banned each other from the illusion. She swung her feet at Evil Kyra and kicked her in the face, knocking her back into Evil Zara and Evil Zack and banning all 3. She fell back down on the floor and saw the monster coming for her. She pinned herself to the wall and let it slide past her and into Evil Sandra, Evil Lindy, and Evil Jake. She then proceeded to scissor-lock Evil Arra's legs and knock her to the ground, banning her. She fought off Evil Byron, Evil Darryl, Evil Orion, Evil Valerie, and Evil Willis. Now, all that was left was her, Evil Trinity, and the monster. She got in front of a fuse box and ducked as Evil Trinity punched at the wall where her head had been. Evil Trinity was electrocuted and then gone. Zara looked at the monster and threw it through the door to Barbara's room. She kicked it, knocking it into the wall and out. Zara looked at Barbara's astral body. "It's not dead. You have to finish it." Barbara looked at the monster for a few seconds and then reluctantly stepped toward it. "No more hiding." Barbara smiled and reached out…

The next thing anyone knew, a blinding light was surrounding them.

Lexi and Trinity were back in their normal clothes.

Kyra's battle wounds were all gone.

Zara was human again.

Lexi looked over at Barbara's coma body to see that it was stirring. "Guys! She's waking up!" Everyone turned to see Barbara open her eyes.

Barbara sat up in bed. "I just had the strangest dream. And you guys were all there… Who are you people?"

Everyone laughed.

"I think we've done a good day's work, guys," Kyra said, "Let's head home." She smiled at Barbara, who smiled back, and they all started to leave.

Zara stopped them in the hallway. "Wait! There's something I need to do before we leave…"

Kyra half-smiled. "Do what you gotta do."

Zara ran off.

* * *

"Man, what was that?" asked Brody.

"All our nightmares came true," said Jeff, "WHAT DID IT LOOK LIKE?"

"Wait, Deirdre's nightmares weren't coming true," said Cassandra. She looked at Deirdre. "Why is that?"

Deirdre hesitated, then sighed. "Alright. I guess you guys can hear this…I'm immune to magic like that. Tyler and I both were. Had been ever since we drank from the Pool of Skatha back in 2727."

Cassandra's eyes widened. "But you—"

"—are just in your 20's? Yeah…that is a story for another time." Deirdre walked off.

Cassandra stared after her. Deirdre wasn't human!

* * *

Zara walked up to Zack's bed again. "Hey, Zack. Long day. Big nightmare fest…in real life. I wonder if yours were mixed in there. I know mine was. I hope I don't lose you." She took his hand. "It's already been too long without you…I need you." She let go of his hand and sat down next to him. "Can I tell you a secret? I think Duck likes me." She smiled. "And I like him back. Hard to believe, huh?" Zara didn't seem to notice Kyra standing in the doorway leading to the hall. "There. I admit it. I like Danger Duck and I think he likes me back."

Kyra smiled. _So that's what he was trying to tell us when Zara was in that grave. He likes her! And she likes him back! But, wait…they don't know! Hmm…I wonder about Tech and Trinity…_ She started thinking and ran off.

Zara sighed. "I gotta go." She left.

She didn't know that Zack's nightmares had been mixed in there…the Evil Zack trying to kill her wasn't part of Kyra's nightmare…it was rising in real life…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Whoo-hoo! Finished another one. It was gonna be all about the team fighting the doubles (which is why it's called "Double Trouble"), but then I decided to base the story off of a Buffy episode. Anyway... Ha-ha! Duck's scared of clowns! Ooh, Deirdre's not human... Yay! Duck and Zara like each other and so do Tech and Trinity! Uh oh, Zack's turning evil... Read on!


End file.
